


The First of Many

by queenofserendipity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fic Exchange, Gift, Olicity Holidays, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofserendipity/pseuds/queenofserendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity's Christmas day plans fall through, Oliver brings it upon himself to be her knight in shining armour. However, the pair soon discover that finding something to do may be just as hard as denying their rising feelings for one another.</p>
<p>~ Dedicated to 89iujk for the Olicity Holidays fic-exchange on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> ...Just a short little one-shot Christmas present for the lovely tumblr user 89iujk! I hope all you readers, and especially the gift recipient, enjoy! This is my first Arrow fanfiction, so feedback would be appreciated :)

Christmas songs blasting from her iPod to her earphones, Felicity spun the chair a full rotation before clicking the ‘Next’ button now available on her computer screen. As the chorus drew to its end she pushed her chair a little back from the desk to stretch out her arms and sing.

_“Shake it up, shake up the happiness, wake it up, wake up the happiness…”_

She trailed off under the feeling that someone was watching her, and slowly removed the earbuds, song still playing. Suspicions confirmed by a stifled chuckle, she spun around to meet Oliver’s gaze.

“I’m working, I swear”! Felicity told him, flustered and defensive, and he gave a small shake of his head before walking over to her.

“Do you know what the time is”?

“Uh..” She stalled for a moment, turning back around to look at the time displayed on the screen. “Oh”!

Felicity laughed lightly at herself, and Oliver smiled at her before leaning his weight against the desk and crossing his arms. “What work could you be doing, 9 o’clock at night on Christmas Eve”?

Her stomach dropped at the mention of the word that escaped his lips. Christmas. 

“Just downloading and updating some software. It isn't exactly state of the art, despite everything I’ve done to it”! 

Under his speculative gaze she blindly fumbled around her lap and stopped the music that had been left playing. She knew if she looked up she’d tell him what was going on, and pity from Oliver Queen was not something she was looking for.

It was clear to Oliver what Felicity trying to do. Impulsively, he drew closer and went to lift her chin so she was looking at him, but she raised her head to face him before he could. Their eyes met for a moment before they both looked away, and Oliver quickly pulled back.

“What are you doing tomorrow”? He asked, and she scrunched up her face.

“Oh, you know” Felicity started, mindlessly rearranging things on the desk, “I thought I’d stay at home this year and watch some Christmas movies. I don’t really celebrate it much anyway, since I’m Jewish and all...”

That was a lie. Her parents couldn’t get over to Starling City for the holiday as promised, and her brother had made a last minute excuse not to come for reasons unknown to her. It was all very disappointing, truth be told.

Felicity met Oliver’s gaze again and caved. “My plans sort of, you know, fell through. In the metaphorical sense”. She cringed at the unnecessary statement. “Well, obviously the metaphorical sense, I mean, how can Christmas p”-

“Spend the day with me”.

What?

“My mother, Thea and I are all having a Christmas dinner tomorrow night, but other than that I’m completely free. Nobody should have to spend the day alone, even if you don’t celebrate it”. 

The way he quickly created reasons for his second impulsive act of the night did not give him pride, but only highlighted to Oliver just how good he had gotten at avoiding the feelings he was starting to develop for Felicity. Feelings he could never let evolve it to something more, for she deserved more than he could ever invest in. He gave her a small smile to hide the nerves, and watched her open and close her mouth a few times before she responded.

“Of course! Um, I mean yes. Are you sure”?

“100 percent”.

Felicity let out a small laugh, exhaled, and then turned back to the computer to shut it down and calm herself. He was just being kind, doing a favour for a friend. He would do it for anyone he cared for. Right?

“So.. what do you usually do”? She asked, reaching for the goal of a non-embarrassing conversation, “On Christmas”.

“These past six years or so have been uneventful in festive means” He told her, “On the island I didn’t keep track of dates… and last year I tried to host a party which didn’t go so well. But before I was shipwrecked there was always a big celebration. My father loved it. We had a Christmas tree up in every room of the house”. Oliver trailed off, slightly nostalgic, before returning to the present. 

“I’m not very familiar with Jewish traditions” He confessed, kindly, “Actually I have no clue about them, other than the fact that Hanukkah is the eight day celebration. Do I need to know anything in particular for tomorrow…”?

Felicity smiled at his thoughtfulness, and shook her head. “Nope. You’re all good”.

“Great”.

A comfortable silence enveloped them, leaving them to think about the day ahead. However, Oliver thought, first there was still tonight to get through.

“Would you like a drink”?

His startling question made Felicity snap her neck up so sharply that she immediately felt a crick coming on. She stood so that they were at as level a height as she could be compared to the tall man,, and answered just at the right moment, without a single stutter. 

“What exactly do you have in mind”?

 

***

  


Two and a bit hours, a bottle of wine, and six vodka shots later, Oliver and Felicity sat on the Foundry floor, throwing around plans for what they could do on their Christmas together. Things were only getting more ridiculous; Felicity, being the light-weight she was, adding the most amusing suggestions.

“We coulddd… get a photo with Santa! You know, like, the ones in the malls”!

“Except for the fact that they’re not open on holidays” Oliver laughed, holding his liquor much better than his companion. “How about we see a special screening of something”?

“Oooh”! Felicity nodded enthusiastically, “‘Tis a good idea”! This seemed to spark something in her brain, and she jumped up, tottering precariously on her not-so-high heels. 

Oliver jumped up too to steady her. He studied her face for a moment, the shine in her eyes and the delightful red flush on her cheeks, before letting go and allowing her to move to elsewhere in the room. She rambled incoherently on about something, and so when he turned he was rather surprised to find her back at her computer.

“Doing a little late night shopping”? He teased, and she allowed herself a roll of the eyes before clicking the play button on the screen. 

Turning back to him she outstretched her hands. Music started playing from the speakers, Christmas songs no doubt, and Oliver immediately caught on to her idea. 

“I don’t dance”! He lied, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and he instinctively pulled her closer, settling his hands on the small of her back. Perhaps he could allow himself this wondrous lapse of judgement.

Her blue eyes seemed to glitter from behind her glasses, and she smiled up at him, cheekily. “For someone who doesn’t, you seem a bit too familiar with what to do”. That was true. They moved in time to the beat, performing no particular dance but one of a well-coordinated lead.

Oliver smiled back at her, caressing her skin through her shirt fabric in a small, but less than innocent move. The alarm on the computer suddenly blared, startling them both while alerting them of midnight, and in his moment of recovery Oliver kissed her on the cheek. They had stopped dancing. “Merry Christmas, Felicity” He whispered to her, lingering for a moment, and she lost her smile upon registering his intense look on his slight draw back.

“Merry Christmas, Oliver”.

Despite nearly three hours brainstorming things to do on the holiday and coming up empty, neither of the pair felt the least bit discouraged. Though they began their dancing again, not allowing themselves any longer moment of love or lust, the promise of a special day hung in the air. After all, it was their first Christmas together, and if allowed an inkling of hope and foresight, definitely not the last.

**~ Fin**


End file.
